Sirius' Story
by NJ McRiley
Summary: “I remember that night real well Harry…” said Sirius, staring out the opened window. “ It was a terrible night…No, what happened was terrible the night was most unusual.' Sirius' point of view on what happened the night Harry's parents died
1. Part one

**A/N: hey this is a story about Sirius' point of veiw on that dreadful summer night in which Harry's parents died. i own pretty much nothing in this story soooo yeah...enjoy and please R&R!**

Sirius' Story: part one

"I remember that night real well Harry…" said Sirius, staring out the opened window. " It was a terrible night…No, what happened was terrible; the night was most unusual. It started as one of those perfect summer nights, you know, where you feel like nothing could gowrong. I had spent the day at your house in Godric's Hallow. It was one of those things where I felt like I should be there, though I didn't know why…"

_**Start Flashback **_

" Well James, thanks for letting me come over today." Said Sirius, combing a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot. We all get these feelings now of days. Never knowing if you'll see someone again. It's awful." James replied. They stood there for a few seconds when little Harry's cry for "Pa-Foo" broke the silence.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Said Lily, carrying Harry out, " but he wanted to see 'Pa-Foo' before he went home, again." She finished with a smile.

"PA-FOO!" Harry shrieked, trying to gain his godfather's attention.

"Okay… Okay, come here Little-Prongs." He said taking Harry out of his mother's arms and throwing him in the air then catching him again.

"Oh, Prongs, I'm jealous." Sirius said once Lily left.

"Why is that Padfoot?" James inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Your life. I mean you have a loving and beautiful wife, and a great kid," he said ruffling Harry's hair, "and what do I have? Nothing."

"Sirius… That brings us to something I have been thinking of a lot about lately. I… if something was to happen to Lily and me, I want you to promise me you will take care of Harry. Raise him as your son if something happens…Please Padfoot," he said when Sirius opened his mouth to speak, " Please promise me this."

Sirius looked him in the eyes and saw fear. His best mate, who didn't scare easily, was frightened. He knew he had to do this, so slowly he nodded his head.

" Yeah…I'll do it, I… I promise."

" You will? Thank you so much…it is such a relief to know that." James said giving him a hug.

"Well, I gotta go." He started to leave trying to hide Harry. He was halfway down the walk when a voice from came from behind.

"Sirius…" This made him stop in his tracks.

"Yes James?" he said grinning.

"I'll be needing Harry back, now." James said with laughter in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." James walked up to him right as Sirius gave a look as if he smelt a skunk.

"Umm… You can have this back now." Said Sirius as Harry informed them that he had indeed 'poopey' ed.

"Yeah… I had a feeling that would happen." Said James, taking Harry from his friend. "See ya mate."

"Love ya bro." Said Sirius. " Oh and tell Flower I love her too." With that said he walked over to his motorcycle and with a _vroom_, flew off into the sunset.

_**End Flashback **_

" But Sirius. What does that have to do with what happened?" Asked Harry quietly.

"Well, Harry, that was the last time I saw your parents alive. Jeez, I know you are tired of hearing this but you look so much like your father." He said looking him over, then looking back out the window. "Sometimes I see them in you. I hearJames in your laugh; I see your mother staring at me when I look you in the eyes. Sometimes it pains me to look at you. But that doesn't matter. All in good time you will see where my story is leading."


	2. Part two

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! this is part two. i hope you all like! please R&R. no flaming plz**

**DISCLAIMER: what you know is not mine

* * *

__****START FLASHBACK **

The night air was cold on Sirius's neck and face as he flew away from the Potter's hidden house. He couldn't believe that he had stressed out over a dream he had that his best mate would be killed. He knew James was one of the best Aurors the ministry had seen in ages. James could protect himself right? _Right._ He felt foolish for even questioning that. Still his stomach was a little uneasy. _Maybe its gas._ He thought to himself. As he landed his wand vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and a whisp of silver smoke turned into a stag. Sirius knew it was a message from James. That was how members of the Order of the Phoenix communicated with each other. The stag opened its mouth and out came James's voice.

"Sirius. We are under attack. Hurry over here. I'm trying to get them away from Lily…" it said before it disappeared.

"Oh no." Sirius whispered. He realized that his worst fear had just come true. His best mate was facing the world's most evil wizard. He had to get there as soon as he could. There was no time to think about his own safety. Voldemort or not he was going.

He got back onto his motorcycle and rode to the Potter's house, or at least what was left of it. He pulled out his wand and started to look around. The place was empty. It had the mood of the sea after a night's storm. He walked around carefully. The once beautiful house with its colorful walls was laying in pieces at his feat. He noticed a body lying on the ground dead near him. _Please don't let it be James or Lily,_ He pleaded to no one. He walked over to it and noticed black robes and a hood. _Thank goodness._ He unhooded the death eater and saw who it was, Thomas Kirkpatricks, one of his fellow Hogwarts students. His cousin Bellatrix had gone out with him in her fifth year. It was too bad he was a Slytherin because he was a very good student. It seemed a shame what a pitiful waste of life he had been, devoting himself to the Dark Lord.

He moved on through the rubble, seeing pictures of Lily and James' wedding day, Harry's first steps, their first Christmas as a family. He bent down to pick up one of the pictures, in which Lily and James stood in front of their house smiling and kissing, and remembered that happy day. It was the day that they signed the papers for the house. As he looked up from the picture he saw another body lying by where the stairs would be. _It's just another death eater, James and Lily got away safely with Harry._ He reasoned with himself. Slowly he walked over to the body and closed his eyes when he saw who it was. His best friend, the only one for years of his life that truly cared for him and showed him any type of love, was dead. The sight of James's lifeless body made him sick. His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't be dead. James had been his brother…his partner in crime. _He is not dead. _He kneeled down next to him. James stared at him with his brilliant blue eyes.

_He cant be dead, _said Sirius to the wind,_ he is just playing…any minute now he is going to smile at me and laugh…_no matter how much he said this he knew his friend wouldn't come back. He was too late. If only he was there sooner…maybe he could have saved James…He could have giving himself to Voldemort in order to get James to safety …He was gone and there was nothing he could do for him. He gently pulled off James glasses and closed his eyes. He couldn't stand James staring at him anymore. Sirius felt a tear slid down his face. Up till this minute he had been fighting back the tears; now he let them fall freely. He sat there for what seemed like hours before he decided to go and try to find Lily and Harry.

He walked out to the back yard and felt his stomach drop as he saw Lily's pale face staring at the night sky.

"Lily?" he said before hearing Harry's cry. He stood there for a minute expecting Lily to get up and get Harry. Lily'sgreen eyes continued to stare at the sky. He felt something was wrong when Harry continued to cry and Lily didn't move. _She… she is dead too…_ he walked to where Harry lay under a tree and picked him up noticing and lightening shaped cut on his forehead.

"Harry don't worry." He said softly to Harry, " Padfoot is here to take care of you." He held Harry to him closely before putting him back down to go over to Lily. He closed Lily's eyes and picked her up to take her to lie by James. He put her down on James's left and placed their hands together, entwining their fingers, as if this gesture would make sure they were together in heaven. He stood there thinking about them when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"There ya' are 'Arry. Don' worry now." Came the voice of Hagrid. Sirius walked back to the back yard.

"Hagrid…they are dead…" Sirius whispered.

"I know…Dumbledore sent me ta fetc' 'Arry." He said looking down at the toddler.

" Give me Harry, Hagrid… I'm his godfather."

"I cant do tha'." He said.

"Please…he is all I have left of my best friend…" he managed to say before sobbing. Hagrid walked over to him and took him into a hug.

"Don' worry… it's ok, they died heroes deaths…" said Hagrid as comforting as he could. Sirius nodded and stepped out of the hug.

"Take my motorcycle…I wont be needing it anymore." He said before walking over to Harry and picking him up.

"Sirius…"

"Don't worry Harry one day you will be where you belong, with me. But until then I want you to be good, ok?" Sirius whispered in his godson's ear.

"Pa-Foo." Said Harry…Sirius walked over to Hagrid and placed Harry in his arms. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Pa-Foo." Harry said again.

"Don't worry, Harry. We will be together again someday." He said, tears glistening his face. "Hagrid go…I can't stand it anymore…GO!" he said, his voice wavering.

"_Pa-Foo_!" Harry cried. At this Hagrid left, taking Sirius motorcycle. As he left Sirius felt part of his heart being ripped out of him. Harry leaving was as hard as seeing his best mate dead. Not noticing the absense of the dark mark in the sky he realized what he had to do. Voldemort didn't find this place on his own…that was impossible, he had help from someone the Potter's and Sirius thought was close to them…Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**Did you cry? i know i did when i was writing this so i hope you did too...again please R&R**


	3. Part three

_**END FLASH BACK **_

Harry stared at Sirius who was staring out the open window, into the night sky. There was no sign of emotion on his face, save a single tear that rolled silently down the center of his flawless cheek.

"The next day I went looking for the rat who had betrayed my best friend. I had gotten news that he was in a small muggle city outside of Liverpool…"

_**START FLASHBACK **_

It was a cool morning. The fog was just starting to clear out. Sirius walked down the street taking in all the people faces. So far none of them was Peter. He kept up his search non-stop. Near noon his stomach got the best of him. Sirius stopped at the nearest restaurant with a patio. He had just sat down when the sound of Peter Voice filled the air. Sirius was walking towards the voice, with rage in every step. The voice led him down an ally. As suddenly as the voice had appeared it stopped the voice disappeared. Sirius stopped, looking quizzically around. He listened intently for any noise. Hearing nothing he wondered back towards the street. Looking around he saw no sign of the rat. _It must have been my imagination. I want to desperately to find him that my mind is playing tricks on me._ He reasoned with himself. Giving up for now, he walked back towards the restaurant. He was nearly halfway there when he was pushed up against the wall.

"Peter—" said Sirius surprised his cowardly friend would pull such a bold move. All the anger that was built up in him was about ready to burst.

"Lily and James! Sirius how could you!" Peter sobbed.

"You know very well—" he started but was cut off.

"He was your best mate, Sirius and you killed him!" Peter sobbed on. _He really is a good actor._ Thought Sirius. " You betrayed him!" peter went on.

" Oh, Shove it. Don't make me hurt you, _Wormtail._" Said Sirius even angrier then before.

" Lily and James… How could you?" Peter reached for his wand but Sirius was too quick. There was a loud explosion and lots of dust and people screaming. _What the heck? _Thought Sirius._ I didn't say anything…he set me up! I feel for it!_ Sirius stood there laughing with his wand still raised in front of him. He looked down to see blood splattered across his robes, _Zonko's Fake Blood: 'add just a drop of your blood and instantly have a pint of it!'_ Sirius noted, V_ery clever._ Then he noticed a huge crater down the middle of the street. A brown water type liquid was gushing out of it. _He thought of everything, _Sirius said to himself. He laughed again, but this time didn't stop. 

The sound sirens from the muggle ambulance filled the air along with many _Cracks! _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

" The ministry arrested me and as you know I was sentenced without a trial. I do believe you know the rest of the story Harry." Said Sirius, looking towards Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Sirius that you had to go through that. I couldn't even imagine Ron turning over Hermione to Voldemort or vice versa…" Harry said quietly. The sat there in silence a few minutes longer before Sirius spoke up.

"Yes it is a terrible thing to go through. No on should have to go through that. Now Harry it is time for bed."

"I don't think I will be able to sleep. There is too much on my mind." Harry said now staring out the window. Sirius got up and walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book with a blood-red leather cover.

"I was going to give this to your parents for their second anniversary, but Voldemort got the them first. Here read it. It's filled with good memories." Sirius said handing Harry the book, then leaving for bed.

Harry sat alone wondering about what the content of the book was. When Harry opened to the title page he read _" True Love; A Story about James and Lily Potter's Life after Hogwarts. By Sirius Black"_ He the flipped to the first chapter and read:

**'Lily sat on the patio of her new flat. Like normal she sat in a lounge chair reading her book. She was nearly halfway down the page when a rock bounced across the cement floor. She looked at it for a second before going back to her reading. Not two seconds later it happened again, then again. This caught her attention. She went over to the rail and looked down into the face of a raven-haired boy…'

* * *

****A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I thought this was a good place to end this story and begin a new one. **" True Love; A Story about James and Lily Potter's Life after Hogwarts. By Sirius Black" **will be posted as soon as I can type it! Please review for this story then check out the next, which will be a prequel to this one (yes I am still stuck on Star Wars). I hoped you all liked it!**


	4. Authors note: Special Thanks

I just want to thank every one who reviewed my story! You guys are the best! Thank you all and I hope you found that last chapter just as good as the first ( I wont blame you if you didn't) sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't sure how it should end… please read my next story when it is posted. Like the title said it is _" True Love; A Story about James and Lily Potter's Life after Hogwarts. By Sirius Black"_

And that's all it is about from a month after Hogwarts to the moment they die.

Thanks once again!

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to thank every one who reviewed my story! You guys are the best! Thank you all and I hope you found that last chapter just as good as the first!

So I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but I am going to anyway. I really wanted this to be "Updated" in honour of the night James and Lily died. I figured this would be a good story to update since it deals with All Hallows Eve and the 1st of November and because I wasn't able to write a oneshot to post tonight like I wanted to.

I also just wanted to let you know what stories I have been working on.

Annalyse- Cancled

Lying is the most fun a girl can have- Cancled

My Reason- Complete- Just a short song fic that I wrote... Lily is leaving... James comes to see her before she leaves

To New Beginings- Complete- Lily has made some horrible mistakes recently. Will she be able to change the way things have turned out? J/L

True Love- Cancled

Falling Slowly- In Progress- The summer before Lily's 7th year is full of many surprises. The biggest is she is being transferred to a school in America with the last person she ever imagined as her protector. Will Lily be able to put aside the pain she has felt over the summer?

The Moon and Sun- Oneshot AU about Lily and James. Will be posted soon

Anyways thanks for reviewing and reading!


End file.
